


Sinking in

by Radamanth_Nemes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: It's supposed to be funny, Masturbation, Other, jarvis is mah home boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radamanth_Nemes/pseuds/Radamanth_Nemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong place, wrong time, but sometimes you just can not help yourself. Loki takes a different approach to release, if you know what I mean.<br/>Takes place after the shawarma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking in

After stuffing themselves with shawarma, the whole Avengers team returned to Stark tower. Even though it was mostly destroyed, the lower floors were intact, so they made enough room for everyone to sleep. They were dead tired, sleeping anywhere: Bruce took one of the labs, Clint and Steve fell asleep in the car, and Tony saw no reason why to wake them up; they looked so peaceful drooling over each other’s shoulders. Even Natasha was too tired to argue with him, she just sighed when he told Jarvis to take some photos for keepsake.

 

 

 

Loki was locked in one of the basement lab rooms made for “dangerous” experiments; thick walls, no windows, which was good, since Loki had a tendency to brake the glass just for the fun of it. _And toss someone out._ Tony had removed all the equipment, sealed the exits and placed some booby traps just in case. At least the would annoy the hell out of Loki. The only way in or out was the elevator, which would only open to his retinal scan. Bruce pumped him with some of his experimental drugs he was working on. One can never rest near the wicked.

But that was not enough for Thor, who decided to sleep in the elevator. Tony could not care less, he just hoped that the shawarma they ate would not kick in the Blondie’s stomach during the night. But Thor was probably right, nothing is secure enough until they transport the Diva to Asgard.

Tony settled himself in the surveillance room and took the first shift. He was dead tired like the rest of them, maybe even more – he kind of died for a moment or two – but adrenalin was still pumping through his veins. Jarvis brought him some coffee and a long night was about to begin.

….

His eyes snapped open; Tony must have dozed off. The room was dark, only the monitors radiated light, flickering.

“Jarvis, how long was I asleep?” He asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“Twenty minutes sir. Do you want more coffee?”

“Yes. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Jarvis placed a cup on the desk, but did not answer his question. Tony found that strange and annoying. Jarvis loved to play tricks and be sarcastic, but not once did he evade a question.

“Jarvis?”

“Sir, didn’t you look at the monitor?”

Tony had to rub his eyes again, surely he was not seeing things right.

“What the… What?” His wit left him.

“Sir, I thought that he might want some privacy. And that you would prefer not to see this.”

“I really don’t think that privacy is the issue here.” Tony turned to the monitor again, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Loki; gagged, restrains on his hands and feet, an electric collar around his neck which was connected to the wall, making it difficult to move more than a couple of inches, was sitting on the floor, jerking off. He reclined his head on the said wall, eyes shut tight. Now Tony noticed the sound that the chain was making; it was low, because he forgot to turn up the volume.

“I’m curious. How does he even open those pants? Zipper, buttons or something else? Or do they just go _puff_ with magic?”

“If you want sir, I can show the recording on the other monitor.”

“Please don’t.”

The so called god of mischief was having a real blast with himself as far as Tony could see, the guy was clearly enjoying the moment.

His legs were parted, thin white fingers stroking all the right places, trailing up and down his cock. It seemed kind of gentle, and Tony wondered what kind of sound would Loki produce if he was not gagged. It was not sexual curiosity, but more of a scientific one.

Cloth and chains rustled with every movement, replacing the would be moans and breaths. The long haired man was now using both of his hands; left palm firmly placed on his cock, while the right hand played with the head, circling, retracing the veins below. His head moved slightly to the side, a small sign of enjoyment, although his movements were still slow.

Tony blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, asking,

“How long has he been doing that?”

“Masturbating? Fifteen minutes sir.” Jarvis replied.

“Well I’ll be damned, that’s what you call endurance.”

Suddenly, Tony remembered there were other people in the building who would probably prefer not to see this. Hell, he would too, but he did not have much choice in the matter. He turned around, but no one was there, thank god.

For a moment he thought of going downstairs and make a couple of jokes on Loki’s account, but Thor was sleeping in the elevator, and it was most probable he would not appreciate the knowledge of his younger brother jerking off and being recorded while at it. Even less, he surely would not like Tony making fun with that.

“Jarvis.”

“Yes sir?”

“Let me know when he’s done pulling for glory. Seal that part of recording and lock it on a safe server.”

“You don’t want me to delete it?”

Tony stopped for a moment. Not that he had any intention to watch that _ever_. But it could come in handy sometime in the future.

“No. Just make sure only I have access to it.” He replied and got up, turning his back to the monitor. He might as well go to the bathroom, that shawarma disturbed the peace of his digestion, and seeing his nemesis wanking in his lab did not help.

Wondering how to tell Bruce his drugs probably have an interesting side effect, Tony walked to the bathroom, not planing to get out before Jarvis says the coast is clear.

Jarvis dimmed the monitor while Tony was sitting on the toilet, hoping no one will enter the surveillance room in the mean time.

In the lab room Loki was still at it. Slowly, he fastened the pace, one careful stroke after another. He lowered his left hand on his balls, going up and down with the right. His orgasm was close, body tensing and his head twitched forward. The collar immediately sent electrical charge to his neck, every nerve shuddering. The charge did not hurt at all, maybe it would have been painful for a regular human, but to Loki it was like a pleasurable and exciting sensation.

He came, body fiercely convulsing, staining the floor and himself. Sweat was trailing down his forehead, jaw, and disappearing as it crawled beneath the neck. His chest was dropping and rising with every hard breath he took, desperately expanding his nostrils like it would help the air get to his lungs.

“Sir, he came.” Jarvis announced, making Tony flinch. He dozed off again, right there on the toilet.

“Who?” Still drowsy, Tony had some trouble making his brain work. “No, wait, I get it, don’t answer that.”

He returned to the surveillance room, taking a moment before turning on the monitor again.

“Jarvis, just for the record… How long did it take him?”

“Thirty five minutes and fifty nine seconds sir.”

Tony whistled in awe and asked for another coffee, hoping the long run tired the god of mischief enough to make him recover for a couple of hours, until his shift is over.

“Sir, what if the drug is still in effect and others witness his private moments?”

“Record their reaction and send it to my cell. As for the home video footage, the protocol is still the same.”

“Yes sir.”

He was sure that the Hulk would wake them all up sometime during the night. At least he will have an excuse to rebuild the whole tower, maybe make a floor with just cells for future prisoners, and a wing for guests… Yes, that made sense.

 


End file.
